


Sick Love

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [33]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Care, Control, Controlling, Dark, Drugging, Drugs, Hurt, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sad Kaito, Unhealthy Relationships, messed up, sick, trusting kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Saguru loves Kaito, so he makes sure that he's safe. No matter what.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Sick Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 30 2019  
> Posted September 4 2020

Saguru frowned as he sat in his lab chair, the stark white lights of the room were beginning to hurt his eyes, but that was okay. He'd finally completed his project, it had taken months of research and testing to get it right. He looked at the tiny white pill that laid innocently in the palm of his hand. It could easily dissolve in most liquids and had no taste. It would help put his worries at ease.

He leaned back into his chair, eyes closed in thought as he remembered the day that he'd been told Kaito's biggest secret; The identity of Kaitou Kid and the reasons behind it. That day had been both heartwarming at Kaito's apparent trust in him and horrifying at the realization that his boyfriend was using himself as bait for snipers.

It had to stop, Saguru wouldn't allow Kaito to put himself in harm's way any longer. Though finding a way to stop the magician had been quite hard, he didn't want his boyfriend in jail, or possibly killed within his cell. Kaito was also capable of being as stubborn as a mule, Saguru had no doubt that it would be near impossible to convince Kaito to stop being Kaitou Kid, not as long as the one who murdered Kaito's father was still lose.

That only left one other option, the pill. It was completely of the blond's own creation, it wouldn't harm Kaito, it would just inhibit the magician enough that even Kaito's stubbornness would coincide that he wouldn't be able to handle being Kid. A regular dose would give Kaito frequent bouts of extreme vertigo, the nausea and dizziness coupled with the loss of balance would make it too dangerous for Kaito to even go out alone, let alone do his normal stunts as kid.

The best part was that he'd made sure that the pill was completely unnoticeable, the compounds quickly separated once entering the blood stream and swiftly went to work on the magician's nerves to induce artificial vertigo. He was also close enough to Kaito that he could easily slip it into food and offer it to him, Kaito adored both his own and Baaya's cooking.

Kaito would be heartbroken and scared, this was an expected result that stung Saguru. The sudden assault of unsteadiness would rattle Kaito since the magician has always relied on his superior sense of balance.

Saguru let out a steady breath, everything would be fine, he'd be right at Kaito's side to help him through it. Kaito would be safe.

* * *

Saguru had began giving Kaito boxed lunches everyday, waiting a few months before slowly administering the drug.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Saguru asked, rushing over to the unsteady magician. Kaito was pale, and his whole body trembling slightly as he leaned against the door frame. An unexpected side effect from frequently being hit with extreme vertigo.

"Y-yeah..." Kaito replied, voice soft as he allowed himself to fall into Saguru's arms, his boyfriend had been so patient with him ever since this stupid sickness hit him. The blond was almost always there to break his falls. "Just feeling a bit unsteady, I'll be fine" He breathed, humming softly when Saguru scooped him up and carried him down the stairs.

"How was your appointment earlier today?" Saguru asked, he'd unfortunately been unable to attend due to a case, but thankfully Ginzo had taken Kaito in his place.

Kaito shook his head, eyes wet as he leaned into the crook of Saguru's neck. "They don't know what's wrong with me" He paused "They think I have some new disease, but the only visible signs are the symptoms" Saguru smiled softly at the information before setting Kaito down at the bottom of the stairs. He'd revoked the other's stair privileges after Kaito had fallen and knocked himself out on one of the steps. It was still a better alternative to getting shot.

"You'll be okay" Saguru leaned in to kiss the corner of Kaito's mouth. "I'll protect you until they find a cure for you"

Kaito smiled, taking Saguru's hand as they headed towards the kitchen. "You're too good to me" He breathed, honestly thankful for the other's support. Saguru had cut out a lot of his time from his days in order to make sure he didn't accidentally kill himself. "I wouldn't blame you if you left me for someone who required less maintenance..."

Saguru shook his head, giving Kaito's hand a tight squeeze. "You're stuck with me Kuroba Kaito" He replied, kissing the back of the hand as his gaze met indigos. Smirking when a faint blush tinted the magician's cheeks.

The magician pulled his hand away as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I require toast!" He snarked, Saguru rolled his eyes.

"You need to eat something more nutritious, you're almost skin and bones" He scolded, poking Kaito's ribs where he could easily feel the faint outline of bone.

Kaito crinkled his nose in disgust "I feel like I'll throw up anything heavier than toast right now" He whined, laying his head down on the table, closing his eyes.

"Very well, but I expect you to eat better tonight" The blond sighed, taking note to skip a few doses of the pill to allow Kaito to regain some of his weight, at this point the symptoms wouldn't fade completely until after a few months, but skipping a few days would lesson the nausea at least.

"I'll do my best!" Kaito replied as Saguru put some bread into the toaster.

"I know you will" Saguru smiled as he took the margarine out of the fridge and placed it beside the toaster. Life was peaceful like this, there were no more people shooting at Kaito, and the magician had grown a lot more docile and easier to deal with. "You never break your promises, it's one of the reasons I fell for you"

Kaito gave a smirk "Of course! A Phantom Thief must always keep their promises!"

Saguru turned back towards the toaster with a wry smile, a phantom thief? Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> >.< This is so old...


End file.
